


Sex Feathers Of An Angel

by Luciel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Pheromones, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89/pseuds/Luciel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's wings have an unexpected and very inappropriate effect on Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Feathers Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, hope you enjoy :)

It was stupid, the way it happened.  
  
Dean and Sam were hunting in Wisconsin. It turned out that yet another of Heaven’s stolen weapons was used to kill people, so they had summoned Castiel to help them. Castiel, of course, showed up as soon as Dean mentioned the weapon.  
  
The retrieval of the weapon was successful – if you don’t count the smaller concussion Dean got – and they were now back in the motel.  
  
“Seriously, all your freaking Harp weapons are nothing but a pain in the ass!” Dean complained, glaring at Castiel, who was still examining the weapon in his hands (another staff, but not Moses’ this time). Dean was holding cold ice against his head, which had collided painfully with the floor during a fight.  
  
“They’re not ‘Harp weapons’, Dean, they’re Heaven’s weapons,” Castiel corrected him. He sighed and tugged the staff away.  
  
“How many of them are there?” Sam asked from the table he was sitting at.  
  
Castiel turned to look at the younger Winchester and gave a shrug. “A few more, I’m not exactly sure how many.”  
  
“How can you not know how many weapons there are?” Sam frowned.  
  
Castiel was about to reply when suddenly he was distracted by an utterly annoying discomfort in his feathers. It happened sometimes that his feathers would make knots and or simply just be misplaced, which was utterly uncomfortable for an angel. He drew his wings out, still keeping them invisible, and starting to shake them behind his back to make the discomfort go away.  
  
Dean and Sam remained oblivious of what was going on – the only hints being Castiel twitching slightly and the air around him shifting, but neither of the brothers took notice.  
  
“Cas…?” Sam asked, concerned, when the angel didn’t answer and seemed to be distracted by something.  
  
“Damnit, I need more ice,” Dean mumbled, more to himself than to them. The ice he was using now was melting away, and his head still hurt so he needed more ice.  
  
He walked towards the kitchen area, which was right past Castiel, when suddenly he walked into something solid and warm and almost fell over it when he collided with it.  
  
Castiel gasped next to him and flinched away, staring at Dean with wide eyes. Dean’s nose hurt after the collision and brought a hand up to it, rubbing it. At least it wasn’t broken or bleeding.  
  
“Dean? You okay?” Sam asked from the table, staring between the two in worry and confusion.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dean muttered. He felt something in his mouth and started spitting, trying to get it out. When that didn’t help, he brought his hand up and removed it from his mouth.  
  
“The hell….”  
  
In his hand there was a small, soft, white feather. He stared at it in disbelief before he looked at Cas, who was staring wide-eyed at Dean and the feather.  
  
“Cas, did I just… walk into your wings?” Dean asked, startled. He started spitting again as he felt more downs in his mouth.  
  
“I… I apologize. That was not supposed to happen,” Castiel said, still staring at Dean in almost shock.  
  
“Dude, it’s okay,” Dean said as he took in Castiel’s shocked expression. “Just warn me next time.”  
  
“I should go,” Castiel said, and the next second he was gone in a flapping of wings.  
  
“Dude, what the hell was that about?” Sam said, throwing his hands up in a gesture of confusion and defeat.  
  
“Hell if I know,” Dean muttered and went over to get more ice – without any ridiculous obstacles this time.  
  


***

  
Very soon after, Dean started feeling weird. He couldn’t explain it but he kept feeling incredibly hot, like he had a fever. He even made Sam check his temperature by touching his forehead, but his brother had said his temperature felt normal. He carefully avoided answering Sam’s worried questions.  
  
When Castiel decided to show up again a few days later, things got worse.  
  
“I found another weapon. It’s in South Dakota. You should go there immediately,” Castiel informed them. His gaze was mostly on Sam, but he kept glancing over at Dean, who had started to squirm uncomfortably a few feet away.  
  
“Uh sure, but why don’t you go yourself? I mean, it’s _Heaven’s_ weapon, right?” Sam asked. He looked between Castiel and his brother and started wondering what was going on. The angel looked downright nervous when he looked at Dean, and Dean himself was also acting strange – being quiet, squirming and shifting and avoiding looking at the angel.  
  
“I don’t have time, I have other things to take care of,” Castiel said, and then he was gone.  
  
Dean sighed in relief when the angel disappeared. Sam turned to look at him.  
  
“Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?”  
  
“Nothing,” Dean said, defensively.  
  
“Whatever,” Sam muttered and went over to pack their stuff.  
  
“I’m gonna go to the, uh, bathroom,” Dean said and hurried into the bathroom before Sam could answer.  
  
Once he was inside the bathroom, Dean locked the door and leaned his back against it. He sighed and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and dragged down his underwear, releasing his raging hard-on from its confines and sighed in relief. He took the weight in his hand and started stroking it furiously.  
  
For some reason, Castiel’s appearance had turned him on instantly. His erection had been almost unbearable, and he couldn’t explain _why_.  
  
The angel’s sexy, messy hair, the slim body under the many layers of clothing, and the angel’s scent, god his _scent_ , had been such a massive turn-on for Dean.  
  
Heck, Dean had thought about Castiel before, maybe even fantasized a little, but this just didn’t make any sense. Why did he get so turned on by Cas just _being there?_  
  
It didn’t take long before Dean reached his climax and released his seed all over his own hand. He groaned through the release and slumped against the door. He could hear Sam calling his name in worry, but he couldn’t care.  
  
What the fuck was wrong with him?  
  


***

  
It didn’t get any better after that. Whenever Castiel showed up – which wasn’t that often, thank god – Dean was turned on instantly. He tried to hide it; making excuses and go somewhere else or hiding behind something so that no one would notice his hard-on, but he still had no idea what the fuck was going on.  
  
Damn angel, what he had done to him?  
  
It had been a few weeks since this whole thing started, when Sam said he was going to go to the library to do some research. Apparently the internet connection in this motel was very crappy.  
  
Dean didn’t complain. He was quite relieved to have the room to himself for once.  
  
Castiel had been there earlier that day because Sam had called him. He had suspected they had found yet another weapon and had called Cas down to confirm it. And Sam was right, it was indeed one of Heaven’s weapons.  
  
Once again, Castiel presence had been almost unbearable for Dean. It was really starting to piss Dean off, but he didn’t dare to tell Sam about this. So he had just done his usual thing and went to the bathroom as soon as the angel was gone.  
  
Now, he was alone in the motel room and threw himself on the bed and turned on the TV. Nothing was on, big surprise. He turned it off again and sighed.  
  
Dean almost hit the ceiling in surprise when a voice came from the half-dark, empty room.  
  
“Dean, have you seen the weapon?”  
  
 _“Jesus Christ!”_ Dean exclaimed in surprise, quickly turning to see Castiel standing a few feet from the bed. The angel’s eyes narrowed slightly at the blasphemy, but he didn’t comment on it.  
  
“Cas, what the hell?!”  
  
“The weapon we retrieved today. I seem to have forgotten it here,” Castiel explained. He looked nervous as he started at Dean, and was shifting as he stood there.  
  
And damn, there it was again. Castiel’s _scent_. Dean quickly, but discretely, put his hand over his crotch so the angel wouldn’t notice his excitement.  
  
“Uh, dunno, didn’t you put it on the table or something?”  
  
Castiel frowned and went over to the table, but he couldn’t see the weapon anywhere. “No, it’s not here.”  
  
Dean sighed and got up from the bed. He kept as much distance to the angel as possible, but he kept _smelling_ him.  
  
God, those pheromones drove him crazy.  
  
“Maybe I put it here,” Castiel muttered to himself, walking past Dean who quickly moved out of the way, and went over to the nightstand by Dean’s bed. And there it was.  
  
Dean wondered why the hell it was there, until his nose caught more of Castiel’s scent. His erection was painful in his jeans now, and Cas’ scent made it even worse. Plus the angel was bending down now, over the nightstand, with his back to Dean, and suddenly it became too much for Dean to bear and he downright attacked Castiel and pushed him up against the wall.  
  
Castiel gasped in surprise when Dean grasped him, turned him around and pushed him against the wall. He stared wide-eyed at the man and suddenly Dean’s mouth was on his, kissing him hard and hungrily.  
  
“Dean, you shouldn’t do this,” Castiel said, sounding almost nervous and breathless, when Dean finally pulled away to breathe.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, you’re making me go crazy,” Dean panted and started kissing him again.  
  
Castiel moved a hand to Dean’s chest and pushed him away. “Stop it,” he said, but by the tremble in his voice, Dean doubted the angel really meant it.  
  
“Damnit, Cas, what did you _do_ to me?,” Dean growled. “All I want to do is hold you down and fuck your brains out.” He growled again and tried to press his lips back on Castiel’s, but the angel’s hand on his chest was firm and strong.  
  
“Dean, it’s my scent – my pheromones – that is affecting you,” Cas said, gasping when Dean started rubbing himself against his thigh. “My wings hold a lot of my scent; it must have affected you when you walked into them the other day.”  
  
“No shit,” Dean said and started to push harder against the angel. He couldn’t help himself; his whole body was screaming to him to touch Castiel, to pleasure him, to _claim_ him. He should feel ashamed by behaving like such a lustful animal, but he really couldn’t care less right now. He had to do _something_ , he _needed_ release.  
  
Castiel felt Dean’s hand cup him through his pants, squeezing gently. He gasped and pushed Dean’s hand away, giving him his best attempt at a glare.  
  
“C’mon Cas, I _need_ to do this, and I know you want it too; you’re getting hard,” Dean growled.  
  
“N-No,” Castiel denied; voice coming out more broken than he intended. He felt Dean’s erection rubbing against his thigh with more intend than before, and he felt himself grow even harder. For a second he let down his guard and suddenly Dean was on his mouth again, kissing him.  
  
Dean growled in the back of his throat and dragged his tongue along Cas’ closed lips, begging for entrance.  
  
Castiel felt Dean’s tongue against his lips, and for a moment he thought about pushing the man away again. But Dean’s hand had now travelled under his shirt, making its way up to his chest to play with his nipples, making Castiel gasp in pleasure and part his lips. Dean wasted no time and pushed his tongue in. Once again Castiel wanted to push him off, but the feel of Dean inside his mouth was overwhelming and well, pleasurable, so he just slumped in defeat and let Dean have his way.  
  
Dean downright growled when he felt Castiel give into him, and their tongues started battling for dominance. His hand travelled to Castiel’s pants, undoing the belt buckle and zipping down the angel’s pants.  
  
Castiel blinked in confusion when Dean’s mouth left his and suddenly the hunter was kneeling in front of him. He glanced down as Dean pulled down his pants and underwear and took his already hard cock in his hand and started to stroke it. Castiel’s legs almost gave out, and Dean smirked up at him before taking him in his mouth.  
  
Castiel threw his head back and moaned as Dean’s wet mouth enveloped his cock and started to suck him. “Dean, Dean,” he gasped, desperately. He didn’t know what to do with his hands and instinctively buried his right hand in Dean’s short hair to gain some balance.  
  
Dean had never given a blowjob before, but he had had several blowjobs done to himself, so he had an idea of how to do it. And Castiel was hot and hard in his mouth, and his taste was driving Dean crazy, and made him moan as he continued to suck and pleasure the angel.  
  
It didn’t take long before Castiel’s breath sped up, and Dean had to put a hand on his hips to avoid him from choking him when the angel started pushing his hips forward, involuntarily.  
  
“Dean… Dean, I can’t…” Castiel whimpered, desperately.  
  
Dean sped up, and rubbed the angel’s inner thigh in encouragement as the angel came closer to release. With a scream of Dean’s name, Castiel came hot and warm inside Dean’s mouth, and Dean swallowed all of his release.  
  
Castiel barely managed to come down from his high before Dean was grasping him by his shirt and threw him on the bed, quickly covering his body with his own. He kissed Castiel again, and Castiel could taste himself on Dean’s tongue, making him feel even dizzier.  
  
Dean’s hands started removing his clothes, and Castiel found himself helping the hunter to remove them. After Cas’ clothes were off, Dean started removing his own; growling in frustration as it took too long. When they were both naked, Dean attacked Cas’ mouth again and then started placing kisses along his jaw and neck.  
  
“Lube, Cas, gimme some lube,” Dean said, breathlessly, as he pulled away from Cas’ throat to look at him. It took Cas a minute to understand Dean’s intentions, before he nodded nervously and summoned a tube of lube from out of nowhere.  
  
Dean grinned at him and took the lube from his hand. “Your mojo is awesome.”  
  
Castiel smiled back at him, and Dean opened the tube and spread lube across his fingers. He brought his hand down and placed it at Castiel’s entrance. The angel tensed.  
  
Dean hesitated.  
  
“Cas, I don’t wonna hurt you, but I can’t take this anymore,” Dean said, looking Castiel in the eye. His lust was affecting his voice, which was now deeper and rougher than usual. “I have to do this, I need to fuck you, or I’ll explode,” he growled.  
  
“Dean, you can’t hurt me. Just do it,” Castiel almost growled in reply, bringing his hand up to Dean’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was short, hot and messy, but it was one of the best kisses they had shared so far.  
  
Dean drew away from the kiss and started circling his finger around Cas’ entrance. Once again the angel tensed, but after circling the hole for a while, the muscles relaxed and Dean started to push the finger inside. Immediately it tensed again, but Dean took it slowly and let Cas’ body get used to the intrusion.  
  
Dean’s cock was aching and leaking already, and couldn’t wait to be inside Castiel’s heat, but Dean didn’t want to hurt the angel, so he took his time. Even though Cas had told him he couldn’t hurt him, he didn’t want to risk anything. It was still Cas’ first time, and Dean regretted that it had to happen like this.  
  
After a few moments Dean could push two fingers all the way inside, scissoring Cas open for him. The angel had started to moan and rock back against Dean’s fingers, and Dean risked pushing a third finger inside, opening him even more.  
  
“Sorry, Cas, but I can’t wait anymore,” Dean growled, and took his fingers out, making Cas moan at the loss. He quickly lubed himself up and placed his dick at Cas’ entrance, slowly pushing in.  
  
Castiel threw his head back and moaned, exposing his neck to Dean who immediately came down and kissed and bit at it gently. Dean kept pushing his hips forward until he was fully sheathed inside his angel, who shuddered when he bottomed out inside him. Dean drew back, almost to the tip before he thrust back in, making Castiel gasp and move his hands around Dean, digging his nails into the hunter’s back.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, so tight,” Dean gasped. He started setting a steady, quick rhythm, going in as hard and deep as he could; making Cas gasp and buck under him as he hit his prostrate with every thrust. Dean was biting into Cas’ neck, leaving marks and claiming him, and the angel whimpered in response.  
  
Dean felt himself getting closer to release; a sweet feeling gathering in his abdomen, and he sped up his thrusts.  
  
Castiel gasped harder and started trashing under Dean like he was trying to keep something back. The almost pained expression on his face disappeared when his eyes shut open, his back arched, and he came, untouched, between their bodies, covering both of them with his release. There was a ripping sound and suddenly Castiel’s wings burst out from his vessel, as Castiel was unable to contain them inside during his release.  
  
The sight and the heavenly scent of those beautiful wings, and Cas’ muscles clenching around him, was enough to bring Dean over the edge. He came harder than ever inside the angel, marking his insides with his come before he collapsed against Castiel’s chest, slowly pulling his softening cock out of Cas.  
  
Castiel whimpered softly as Dean pulled out of him. After coming down from his high, Dean lifted his head to look at the beautiful white wings that were spread across the bed under Castiel.  
  
Slowly, Dean brought his hand up to one of the wings and stroked it gently. Castiel moaned under him.  
  
“Your wings are awesome, Cas,” Dean said, not taking his eyes from them. “Even though they caused all this.”  
  
“It was unintentionally, Dean,” Cas said. Dean turned to look at him, his body still resting against Cas’, but was propping himself up to look at him and to stroke the wings.  
  
“I’m not gonna go crazy like that again every time you’re around, am I?”  
  
Castiel lips curved into what was probably a smirk. “No, Dean, only after getting in contact with my wings.”  
  
“Huh, really,” Dean said; hand absently playing with a few of Castiel’s feathers. “Then I better keep away from them,” he smirked, before he claimed Castiel’s lips again.  
  
The motel door opened and Sam stepped inside, immediately freezing when he saw Dean and Castiel on the bed, naked, and kissing. He caught a glimpse of something big and white under the angel before it disappeared and the two turned to look at him.  
  
“Dude, I _knew_ something was going on between you two!” Sam exclaimed, pointing at them. “But this is _not_ what I wanted to see!” he groaned, quickly covering his eyes with a hand.  
  
Dean chuckled. “Then why don’t you just leave the room then?”  
  
“I will!” Sam grumbled before he quickly left the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Dean chuckled and turned his attention back to the angel under him. Castiel had drawn his wings back into his vessel when Sam had entered the room.  
  
“So, I don’t know about you, but I’m willing to try another round,” Dean smirked, stroking the angel’s side suggestively. “What do you say, ready for round two?”  
  
Castiel smirked back at him. “I’m ready for round three as well, if you are.” And then he placed his hand on Dean’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss before the hunter could reply.

 

FIN


End file.
